FP - April, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12081-12200 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2400. *FP - March, 2400 *FP - May, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Worried about MICHAEL RICHARDSON, ASHLEY MOSS seeks him out to find him sleeping in a holosuite. When he wakes up, they talk about his problems and he admits he misses his mother and wishes to at least go back to say goodbye. This worries Ashley but feels better they’re making progress. Second Week Needing a date to the dance, CORD DAVENPORT calls JASMINE DORR and invites her with him. It was awkward on his part but he is determined to make up for taking her virginity. Done with exams, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS is in Seychelles when she ‘accidentally’ runs into ANTHONY NORAD. They go back to his room and have sex! Third Week Wishing to get in a good word before May, FERRAN RON’IK seeks out MAXLY ELBRUNNE and reminds her to ask her mother about an internship for Zuri. Maxly is happy to help out and then the two go out hoverbiking. KENNEDY is on Earth getting together with ANNA-ALEENA THAY to catch up. She talks about her decision to go into Starfleet and he gives his words of advice about going into something one will enjoy. MAXLY goes to her mother VYLIN ELBRUNNE and asks her about the internship for Zuri. Vy agrees, thinking it would be fun to have someone to help out. ZURI DORR visits with VYLIN the next day and is more than thrilled to have been accepted. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is coming back from his time in the holodeck when he notices that INDIRA DORR is being mugged. Fending off the badguys, he is introduced to the Bijani pain trance and someone who has a like for combustible engines. Now on Earth, TAHMOH and DELANEY have some time to really talk about everything between them. She is very sorry for running away and explains what her intentions were in the past. Tahmoh apologizes for pushing her from them and they are able to make amends. ILIAS makes it to his parents house on Earth and surprises JOHARA AL-KHALID by knowing her birthname. She is nervous at first but then realizes who Ilias is and he meets ISKANDER AL-KKHALID from the future. Finding that ISKANDER is very different in the future, ILIAS is almost jealous at the family life he would’ve had. Iskander tells him just to be there for his father in hopes of getting him through his depression. Fourth Week Happy to both be finished exams, ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA THAY get together in a park and talk about what they’re going to do before he leaves in June. They make a plan to go to Australia together so they can spend the night. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is upset about her father again and thinks about causing an ‘accident’ to get some good attention. ABBOTT picks this up and talks to her about everything, convincing her that there is having pride and being happy and being happy is more important. ANTHONY NORAD goes to visit his old friend, MIXIE BRIDGES who used to be his babysitter when he was younger. Going to her, he asks her to help out with his personal life because he is too busy to look himself. Finding BRYCE WREN, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KAHLID make a deal with the man for 5 bricks to come to Bajor. Ilias is hesitant, but Iskander is more than happy to pay to make sure his son is safe. Cardassia Plots First Week Arriving to AFON MAKLA’s new place, KEGEN DAMAR invites her to a bday party at the Damar home for his fathers birthday. Afon had been celebrating it at work and was getting ready to go out with Kegen when they get into another argument. Things come to light and they both realized they were in the relationship for the wrong reasons and finally break it off totally. After the party, NATIME DAMAR notices that something is off with KEGEN and confronts him. He explains that he and Afon finally broke up. SISI VENIK is back from school and goes down to watch HV by JEVRIN VENIK is there. They chat some before he tells her he got her tickets to a special Jenner Brothers concert. Second Week Out with each other again, BRY VENIK and ANI DAMAR are at the Summer house when she tells him she is pregnant. Unsure what to do, he mans up and agrees to look after her, only to have her explain to him it was a test and she really isn’t. Sensing that AFON MAKLA has been unhappy, KALISA KUSSEK brings her chocolate and offers her ear as a friend to listen to. CELAR BERN and LANA BERN are learning to cooperate more in a marriage. She tells him about her fashion stuff and he is happy she is making an effort. JEVRIN VENIK and KALISA go out for another date, ending up going to a movie and then a club before the couple have sex in a private room! ZETERI DAMAR calls AARIX DAMAR in the middle of the night when YORKIN DAMAR arrives looking for money. She gives it to him and the twins talk about Yorkin’s financial issues. CELAR, thinking about KALISA goes to their usual café and they run into each other. She explains she still has feelings for him, as he does for her but they cannot get together. When Celar admits he wanted to marry her, she gets upset and leaves, Celar follows before she convinces him to have one last time together. After the act, KALISA and CELAR have another chat in her bed before AFON interrupts and Kalisa explains her boyfriend issues (though is vague). Third Week Visiting with AFON MAKLA at her research site, CORAT DAMAR questions her about the lack of relationship she now has with Kegen. She explains what happened and how they broke up before Corat seriously proposes to the woman. Afon is surprised but accepts, if only to ensure continued grant money later down the road, while Damar wishes to have another chance at having a male heir up to his standards. CORAT goes home and breaks the news to GWENI DAMAR who is not too pleased about the new marriage. She believes he was just waiting for Questa to die and they get into an argument. GWENI and NATIME DAMAR finally go to the doctor to see if they’re pregnant. Gweni’s happiness is interrupted however by the news about Afon and Natime gets worried. They discover that both are pregnant - Gweni having a boy and Natime having a girl in January. Worried about Gweni, NATIME confesses to KEGEN DAMAR her concerns. He doesn’t seem as upset knowing his mother is easily moved to tears. Natime also surprises Kegen with the news of her pregnancy. Keeping up with his interviews, CORAT DAMAR JR and NATIME work on finding himself some wives. Going through couple after couple they find the perfect pair - a marine biologist named ETTI TOBEL and a waitress named LENAYA XENTIFF. Fourth Week Having some girl time at the Venik’s AFON MAKLA and SISI VENIK hang out before they start to talk about boys. Afon explains she has broken up with Kegen and has a new boyfriend who is a Legate! AFON and SISI go down to dinner where DURAS VENIK, KOHSII VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK and BRY VENIK are all these for dinner. Sisi accidentally lets it slip about Kegen and the new boy prompting some shock from Afon. AFON and KOHSII go into the kitchen where she explains it is Legate Damar. Kohsii is worried and begs Afon to at least consider if she will be happy. Wishing to have an intervention, KEGEN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR (via subspace) go to YORKIN DAMAR’s apartment and get him to fess up about things. Yorkin admits he is into drugs and heavy debt from gambling, unable to pay tabs and drugs. Ani interrogates him some with her learned techniques before forcing him into a rehab program. AFON goes home to her place with KALISA KUSSEK and is visited by CORAT DAMAR. He takes her out on a private date, offering to reassure her where he could of his intentions - including no sex- before taking her to the movies and a dinner. AFON gets back from the date and tells KALISA all about it. Kalisa is kinda jealous but is happy for her new roommate friend. CELAR BERN is having some issues coping with his choices with Kalisa and decides to be spontaneous by inviting LANA BERN out on a special vacation away from the planet. She is suspicious but agrees, happy to be going with him. YORKIN is detoxed at the summer house when ANI comes to apologize for what they did. Yorkin accepts it but is grumpy about being in the house and losing his apartment. KALISA and JEVRIN go out on a date again, talking about being boyfriend and girlfriend before she lets it slip that Afon is dating Legate Damar. CORAT DAMAR JR. is excited to have BENIO SAREX meet his future wife LENAYA XENIFF. Benio is wary of the woman in hopes of her being the right one, but warms up eventually! Bajor Plots First Week Working at Munaziki’s MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA gets a communication from JOHARA AL-KHALID who explains that she is pregnant and would like to name the baby after Mylee. Mylee agrees and then invites the woman and her family to her wedding in November. Second Week Working on her studying, LAUREN UNA gets a communication from SIOMANE TERIN and eventually tells him that she slept with another man. He was hurt, but offers to work it out and come to Bajor. Third Week Getting an update on his job, BENJAMIN WOLFE and JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI speak about their arrangement. Ji’vara explains some issues with communication and Benjamin wonders if it wouldn’t be easier to speak directly to the Praetor. Now in the future, DELANEY ALMIN (DANIELLE HADDIX) is trying to help ILIAS AL-KHALID get back home. En route to help, TAHMOH ALMIN sees Delaney and confronts her. She is shocked that he isn’t angry anymore and they have a sweet family reunion before he offers to help her friend. Gearing up for the summer, NERYS DORR is busy preparing her exhibition while HAYDEN LIU is gearing up to take over his mothers business. They talk briefly about their plans and it comes out that should be propose Nerys would say yes! Fourth Week Talking to EBEN DORR at Nerys’ request, HAYDEN LIU tries to ask the man for permission to marry his daughter. They get into a verbal match up, neither liking the other and Eben hesitantly giving permission because he had no choice. TAHMOH ALMIN and DELANEY ALMIN are back from Earth when they surprise MARIAME ALMIN with her daughters return. They are able to be a family again and start new. Delta Quadrant Plots First Week Now through into the Delta Quad, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD experience some engine troubles. They’re forced to go into the territory of a place called Jerna X and are taken in, though the female operators will only address Lali. Once landed, they discover it is a heavily matriarchal world and Chris has no place to talk! Having been invited to dinner, CHRISTOPHER and LALI are dressed in the usual clothing, the male being the typical female role in Terran society. When Lali leaves the table, Jernian, NALAI tries to solicit but doesn’t get very far. Second Week Getting back from their dinner, LALI GREENWOOD is more than upset that they mocked her pageants. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD attempts to calm her down and offers to leave as soon as possible. In the morning, CHRISTOPHER is out and about to learn on the shuttle but gets put into the kitchen with the Jernian males who talk about their penis implants. Finally, CHRISTOPHER and LALI are able to leave the planet with the nacelle fixed - both happy to do so. Finally at the Xendrake gala, CHRISTOPHER and LALI are mingling when some Kazon men proposition him for his wife or daughter in a later marriage - a deal he manages to avoid. USS Valiant Plots Third Week Docking at Utopia Plentia, the crew of the Valiant are in the middle of exams. KENNEDY FROBISHER is still working when CORD DAVENPORT inquires with him about how to be a good date for the up coming graduation dance. NRR’BT MADDIX is looking into becoming Chief Engineer on the Valiant when he is told by PATRICK REESE he actually is being placed as the Commander and faints. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Arriving to the mUniverse, CORAT DAMAR seeks out ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) on for his own birthday. Wishing to forget Questa’s absence, they talk about women and heir’s and how disappointing Damar’s were. #04 April, 2400 #04 April, 2400 #04 April, 2400